


Delirium

by Butdoyouyearnforhim



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Creepy, Daddy Kink, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal is unhelpful, M/M, Sleep, Sleep Paralysis, Will gets off on the bugs crawling on him, at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butdoyouyearnforhim/pseuds/Butdoyouyearnforhim
Summary: Will has a dream about bugs crawling on him.





	Delirium

Will has never quite had a dream like this. He wasn't afraid of bugs, just the opposite for the most part he really likes them. When he was a kid finding a bug to play with one of his favorite things. 

This dream. This dream was not one of his favorite things. He could feel something crawling over his body. He felt it crawling up his legs and onto his dick. Feeling himself get hard was a shock. He couldn't see anything, and he knew it was a dream he just couldn't seem to get out of.

Whatever it was crawled up and down his dick. It felt like it had a thousand legs. He couldn't think of what bug it could be, but he could feel a scream start to bubble up. As much as he might enjoy insects, he knew that having one near your genitalia was probably not a good idea. Trying to thrash around he found out pretty quickly that he had no control of his body. He couldn't seem to move, which means he was stuck with whatever it was crawling up and down his dick. Without his permission he was getting harder, the feeling was pleasing to him. He felt himself get nauseous at the thought even as he felt a dribble of precum go down his cock.

Breathing heavily through his mouth Will starts to panic again. Jerking around in the bed, he can feel something solid and warm next to him and he lets out a yell. He still can't seem to get his body to move away from the bug, it pressing against his groin until he can feel the warmth of its disgusting body against his. Will cock was so hard at this point, his balls tightening in the way that he knew that he was going to come soon. He wished he would throw up, or Hannibal would wake him up from what he hoped was a horrible dream. 

The insect grinds heavily on his dick, and he feels himself tense up as he starts to come. Letting out a scream he wakes himself up finally jerking up in bed so hard that Hannibal is almost flung off the bed.

Hannibal's hands are on Will's arm in an instant trying to calm him down. 

"I thought you were having a good dream, apparently I was wrong." Hannibal hand rubs Wills back. Wills hand goes up to Hannibal's thigh which was covered in his semen. The hair on Hannibal's leg was light but thick. Will almost wanted to laugh at his brain for telling him it was an insect. Will also wanted to cry, his heart still drumming loudly in his chest from the nightmare." You are fine Will. Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?"

Will shakes his head. Hannibal would absolutely wake him up with real insects on his dick if he told him about the strangely erotic nightmare. Instead, Will puts his hand on Hannibal's half-hard dick to distract him. " C'mon Daddy, why don't we play around instead?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a minute, so, please enjoy


End file.
